


i used to know you (dream smp)

by sunsetsand



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: george and dream have been by each other's side since day one. but dream is changing, and slowly, george sees less and less of the person he once knew.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	i used to know you (dream smp)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic, so go easy on me haha. this story was originally supposed to be a story but i decided against it, so it's really just a one shot now.

George sat on the ledge of the grand house. The sunset rose across the blocky hills, and for a brief moment, he felt a calm wash over the land. 

In the groggy moments of morning, there was no war. There was no fear, or bloodshed; no discs to fight over. No lmanburg to control.

For just a small time, it was just the Dream SMP. 

"What're you doing up?" a voice asked from behind George. 

"Just watching the clouds.” George responds, contentendly watching the white squares pass by.

“Oh.” says the voice, now appearing by George’s side. “It’s pretty out here.” Dream whispers.

“Yeah, it is.”

The two sit in silence as they watch the sun rise.

“George, are you there?” someone asks.

“Oh, yeah I’m here, sorry” George replies, quickly waking up from his flashback. “Tommorow’s the day, huh?” George asks, turning to look at Dream. 

“Well,” Dream replied, his voice level. “Yeah. If everything goes according to plan, then yeah.”

George didn’t respond. He was the last person to question Dream, but it didn’t stop the doubts from rising in his thoughts. Tommy had never been George’s favorite, but he didn’t despise the kid. 

Did they really have to kill him?

“Dream, why are we executing Tommy?” George questions. 

Dream gives him a quizzical look. “You know why. He disobeyed me. He left his exile, went to lmanberg-” George gazes far away, wondering if maybe he stares long enough, he can go back to that morning. When everything was okay. “He ran away, after I was his only friend!” 

George looked back towards Dream. 

“Is that a crime so heinous it justifies death?” He asks quietly, half hoping Dream won’t hear, half hoping this whole conversation can be over and this day can move on.

The second Dream answers, George regrets even asking the question. 

“You know what George? Tommy took everything from me. He started lmanberg with WIlbur. He turned my friends against me. He’s started wars, caused death unperceiveable for his little discs.” His voice reeks of disgust with every word uttered. 

“All the pain i’ve ever felt on this server. All the sadness, fear, anger- It all started with him. Nobody will ever be truly happy on this server until he’s gone.”

George couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes. He pondered ending it there. He seriously considered outright leaving. Was this really worth it?

“Sometimes, I don’t think I know you anymore.” George whispered.

Dream’s voice rises. 

“What does that mean?” He asks, his green eyes boring holes into George’s skull. 

“The Dream I knew wanted harmony. Wanted peace in this server-”

“EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE IS FOR PEACE.” Dream shouted. “And- and maybe if you don’t see that- if you don’t see that I am not some villain for trying to end all this conflict- then maybe you should leave too. Just like everyone else.”

Dream walked out of the room, and slammed the door. 

George sighed. 

That was not how the conversation was supposed to go. 

Later that night, George walked into Dream’s study.

“What do you want?” asked Dream, who had calmed down from the discussion earlier in the day.

“I want to apologize.” George said. 

“Hm?” Dream turned from his work to look at George, who stared into the other man’s eyes.”

“Look, I-” George looked away, breaking eye contact. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I know with everything that’s happened, this is what needs to be done.”

Dream gave a slight smile. 

“It’s okay, George. With the execution, the festival- emotions are running high.” Dream fiddled with the small pen in his hands. “George, I don’t want to kill Tommy. It would be so much easier, far more preferable to just have him stay in exile. Hell, if Tommy had remained in exile, I probably would have let him come back in a few months.” George rubbed his eyes. God, he was tired. 

“But, he didn’t. He directly disobeyed me. I can’t-, I can’t have that happen, George. One dissenter, one person out of line-” 

Flashbacks of the wars replayed in George’s head.

“Well, you’ve seen yourself how that ends.”

The air in the room is filled with tension, and George can barely stand it. 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Dream looks at George. 

“I don’t think i’ve ever thanked you, George. No matter what, you’ve always been on my side. That’s not something true for anyone else here.” The sun was starting to set, and Dream stood up. 

“Follow me.”

George followed Dream, and quickly realized where they were heading. 

The ledge. 

The two men sat on the railing, taking in the view as the sun slowly declined. 

“It’s beautiful.” George whispered. 

“This is what we’re fighting for.” Dream said. 

The two sat in silence as the sun descended below the hills.


End file.
